It's Easier Being Green
by Tara Ann Felton
Summary: Hermione has had an extremely difficult life for the past six years at Hogwarts. Her friends have led her into extremely stressful and dangerous situations. This year, her final year at Hogwarts, is going to be different. Gryffindor is so passé.
1. Making the Deal

Chapter One

"Draco! I swear on my life that I will cut you to pieces if you lay a hand on Colin again!" The seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger screamed from the base of the oak tree Colin had been dangling from moments before. Her wand was outstretched, tip to throat, mimicking the incident they had had in their third year at Hogwarts. The truth was that she was hiding the fact that she was so damn sick of saving people, of being a hero. She was sick of never getting anything in return for all her hard work.

Draco smirked widely. He was not the same scared boy he had been in third year. He was not about to let this witch get the best of him again. "You'll cut me to pieces?" Draco questioned hotly. "Somehow, I really doubt that, Granger."

Hermione pulled back her fist and thrust it towards Draco's face. Draco slid his head to his right side, causing Hermione to hit her hand off of the tree trunk behind him. She wailed almost instantly, tears streaming down her face. She had not expected him to do that.

Draco scoffed for a moment and was about to leave, but then realizing that Hermione probably broke her hand, decided that he shouldn't leave her here. He knew that she would tell the professors what he had done to Colin, but perhaps if he helped her to the Hospital Wing, she would be merciful just this once. And that's how it all started – Draco just wanted to avoid detention. He never planned on Hermione Granger needing him, but that is what happened.

Draco picked Hermione up, cradling her like he was carrying her across the threshold after their wedding.

"Put me down, Malfoy," she managed softly with tears in her eyes. Draco couldn't believe how angry she still sounded with such a quiet voice.

"I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing," he said while looking straight ahead and not into her eyes. The truth was, he couldn't believe how good she felt in his arms. Little did he know, Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.

"I loathe you," she said.

"Good."

His strides grew longer. He wanted to get her away from him as fast as possible so that he could stop feeling her slender curves next to his body. It was making it difficult for him to keep himself "composed." Draco Malfoy certainly did not want these sexual feelings for a mudblood. The fact of the matter remained that Hermione was quite the "hottie" these days. Draco hated her with every ounce of his being, but that didn't hide the fact that he desperately wanted to throw her down on the ground and kiss every inch of her body.

As they approached the Hospital Wing, Hermione leapt out of Draco's arms without any prior warning. In doing so, she pushed on his chest quite hard and actually ended up stepping on his foot. She held her hand tightly to avoid causing further injury – to herself that is. Draco winced slightly but never lost his handsome composure.

"Don't tell anyone that I helped you out," he commanded as she grew farther away. "It's too embarrassing to even say out loud."

"Malfoy, the only thing that anyone is going to hear out of my lips is how big of an asshole you are, you great prat!" She fumed.

"Perfect. So we are in agreement," he said with a half smirk.

Hermione breathed out quickly. "Why do you insist on hurting me so much?"

Draco considered his answer quickly. "Perhaps it's because you are more attractive when you are pissed off."

Hermione was about to say 'Whatever,' when she realized what he had actually said. "Attractive?" Hermione was thrown off by his comment. She knew that that was precisely the reason why he had said it in the first place. Hermione knew that Draco would do anything to get under her skin, but she had _no_ idea how much he wanted to rub his hands all over it. "What is your problem? Do you think I'm stupid?" She had tears in her eyes. It was mostly from the pain of her hand, but now there was an extra amount of drama that sent her over her breaking point.

Draco smiled with the left half of his mouth only. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when Madame Pomfrey beat him to it.

"My goodness! Miss Granger, what has happened to you?" She questioned with a small frenzied voice.

Draco looked at Hermione waiting for her to rat him out. It surprised him greatly when she answered, "I was being very rude to Mr. Malfoy here. I tried to hit him, and he fortunately got away from me. I ended up hitting my own hand, just like I really deserved." Hermione had always been a noble girl. Placing blame on Malfoy would only lead to more and more troubles with him; the cycle would never end unless she helped to stop it. Plus, Hermione needed Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione looked back into his eyes and for once saw something that she had never noticed before – humanity. It was really there after all.

"And Mr. Malfoy brought you all the way here?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, he was very considerate of my injury. Even after I had been awful to him, he still helped me out."

"Well that's lovely," Pomfrey said delightedly. She took out her wand and healed Hermione's hand in a matter of seconds. "Have a nice day, and please be more careful. Thank you for being a gentleman," she said while looking at Draco. It was the first time he had ever heard those words. He nodded curtly and turned to walk to the Slytherin common room.

As Draco kept a comfortably fast pace down the hallway, Hermione caught up with him. "This isn't over," she said with a hotness still in her voice. Now that the pain was gone, there was only frustration left.

"I really think it is," Malfoy sneered. "You shouldn't defend me like that. It's confusing."

"Well I'm glad that you are the one that is being confused for once in our damn lives!" She grabbed his wrist to stop him from going any farther.

He inadvertently snarled slightly at her. "What the hell do you want, Mudblood?"

She winced and then ignored the hateful slur. "I want this to be over. I want to call a truce. God, you could even say I want to be your friend," she breathed out with the most stressed out voice she could manage.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "We can never be friends. I am a Malfoy, you are a mudblood. My parents work for the ministry, and your parents are muggles. I'm a Slytherin, you are a Gryffindor. We are complete and total opposites."

"It has nothing to do with all of that," she said desperately. "I can tell that this is personal. It's always been personal. What do you hate about me?"

"You are too damn perfect. You're a fucking poster child for being perfect. I hate that. Isn't that enough?"

Her eyes flashed a quick sadness. "No. I don't think that is enough, Draco. First of all, I am not perfect. Second of all, even if I was perfect that is not a reason to hate me. And I'm not as good as you may think. I'm," she paused trying to find the words that would make her sound the way she wanted to come across, "envious."

"Of what? Not that I really care."

"Of you," she hid the tears in her eyes by looking down at the ground. "Of your life and your friends. I'm jealous of watching you have fun and get everything you want, especially when I'm miserable and doing everything for everyone except myself!" She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly.

Draco's expression softened. She was jealous of _him_? "And what do you want me to do about that?" At this point, Draco probably would do her any favors that she asked, if he actually could.

Hermione had known for a while what he could do for her. "You're having a party tonight, aren't you? In your common room?" Draco nodded, so Hermione continued. "I've heard about your parties. Supposedly they are wild and crazy fun. You all get wasted and hook up with random people. Or something to that effect, right? "

Draco tilted his head sideways. "Something like that. What do you want Granger?"

"I want to go. It's as simple as that. I want to go and not be made fun of for being there. I want to fit in like I'm supposed to be there," Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "For just once, I want to have a good time and not be all in control. I've never been drunk. I've never hooked up with anyone. And why? So I don't tarnish my reputation? I want it to be tarnished! Just like yours, Draco! You have this whole bad-boy thing working for you, and I want that for myself. Please."

Draco was completely baffled by her request. "Well that's never going to happen, Granger. There is no way that my friends are going to accept the fact that you are there. Not a chance. We don't even invite many Ravenclaws to our parties, let alone Gryffindors. Especially you."

Hermione was not an idiot. "Don't you think I've already thought of all of that? I have a spell."

"A spell for what?"

"A spell that will make all of them not realize that I don't belong there. It's full proof."

"What makes you think that I'll do this for you?" Draco asked her. "What's your angle?"

"Why wouldn't you do this? Instead of me giving you a hard time all the time, I want to out and have fun with you. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Well if you've thought of all of this, then why do you need my help?" Draco was actually considering doing this for her, and he couldn't believe how seriously she was taking this.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked with a grin. "I need the password."


	2. Belonging

Chapter Two

"Why would I ever consider giving _you _the password to get into the Slytherin dormitories? I've made a few mistakes in my day, but I'm not that thick," Draco said with a great deal of pessimism in his voice.

"Listen. You can have the password changed right after I'm in there. You are a prefect after all. All you have to do is say that you think someone overheard Crabbe or Goyle say it. It would be so easy. I'm not interested in stealing anything. All I want is to have some fun. Don't you get it?" Hermione finished in desperation.

"This is more suspicious than I could ever say," Draco said while narrowing his eyes. Hermione frowned, but then Draco continued. "If I do this for you, I'm going to want something in return. You know me, and you know that I don't do favors." Draco winked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" She looked at him to see if she could figure out what he was planning, but at the same time she hoped she wouldn't figure it out.

"Well if you get loaded up on fire whiskey at this party, that's only going to make it easier for me to get it."

"You are a pig."

"You said you wanted random hook ups didn't you?" Malfoy smirked viciously at her.

"You aren't random. You will be the least random person there," she said trying to convince Draco that it was never going to happen.

"Whatever you say. We'll see tonight."

"So you're really going to help me?" Hermione said getting her hopes very high.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really am going to help you. I like the thought of you owing me."

"I could just hug you," she said, her eyes growing large. "Er…well maybe not."

"Whatever. Meet me in the dungeons at eleven. Come prepared. That spell better be ready when you get there."

Hermione was humming to herself as she got ready in front of her vanity. One of the outstanding perks of becoming Head Girl was that she got her own room all to herself. She shared a common room with the Head Boy, Neville Longbottom. And not only did Hermione get her own room, but it was a completely amazing room at that. Her vanity towered over her head even when she was standing. The mirror was far taller than she.

Hermione licked her lips once and then applied a small amount of gloss to them. She looked at her watch and saw that it was about ten minutes before ten o'clock. She grabbed her curling iron and finished the last few sections she had to curl.

She couldn't believe that in a little over an hour she would be at a Slytherin party. All six years she had been here she had secretly wanted to attend one. Harry, Ron and she used to make fun of the girls that went to those parties. All this time she desperately wished that she was one of them.

Hermione patted her nose with powder after carefully putting on her makeup. It was time to check her closet to see if there was anything decent to wear. She slid some tops to the right and some bottoms to the left. She decided on a black leather skirt that Ginny had bought her as a joke for her sixteenth birthday. It was really short and extremely slutty. Hermione had never thought she would wear it, but for some reason she kept it. For her top she decided on a lovely satin halter with silver beads sewed on in the shapes of small flowers along the line of her cleavage. Finally, Hermione Granger was showing some cleavage.

There was just enough time for Hermione to cast the spell she needed to fit in at the party without any questions. She grabbed the spell book off of her bookshelf and opened to the book marked page. She read the small passage aloud one more time to make sure it was everything she needed:

_The Belonging Spell_

_This spell is ideal for fitting in to situations in which the caster would not typically belong. Those who the spell is casted upon will not find it unusual for the caster to be around them. In order to cast the spell:_

_Swish the wand from left to right, up then down, then left again._

_Say the following words, annunciating the "un" sounds in both words: adiunctus fundus_

_State the name or names of the people you wish to belong with._

"Alright, I know this," Hermione said. "It's way too easy."

She took in a deep breath of air and did what the passage instructed. "Adiunctus fundus Slytherins." A small stream of green smoke left the tip of her wand and flowed out under her door. "Well, I guess that worked. We shall soon find out." Looking at her watch again, she realized it was time to get going to the dungeons.

Hermione put on a pair of knee-high leather boots and slid her wand down into the left one. "Cliché," she said as she looked in the mirror. "But sexy none-the-less."

Hermione walked quickly down the hall ways. It was nice that she didn't have to sneak out of the Gryffindor common room any more, but rather, she could make an easy get-away without any questions asked. However, she didn't want anyone to stop and ask where she was going. It was best not to lie about the party or talk about it at all for that matter.

Hermione descended the dark stairwells that lead to the dungeons of Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't usually afraid of things like this, but on this night, she was slightly anxious. She wasn't sure if it was the darkness, the sound of dripping water from God-knows-where , or the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her that tonight was going to be a complete failure. It was too late now. Hermione stepped off of the last step and Draco caught sight of her.

"Oh, hello, Draco," she said without thinking too much about it.

"Helllllllooo, gorgeous," Draco purred at her. "I have been waiting for you for about twenty minutes." He put his hand out to reach around her waist.

Hermione raised her eyebrows very high. "You said to meet you here at eleven. It's about five til. I'm early."

"I know, but I hoped that maybe you'd get here early and I would see your luscious body even sooner," he said while looking her body up and down. "You look so sexy."

Hermione's eyebrows remained raised. Her eyes were so wide, and she was very confused. "Why are you acting like this? A few hours ago you wanted nothing to do with me or any of this."

Draco laughed slightly. "What are you talking about baby? You belong here with me."

Hermione's stomach turned. "_Belong_?"


	3. Just Dance

Chapter Three

Hermione gulped when she realized that Draco had been affected by the spell along with the other s. She should have been smarter; it was stupid to not realize that he would of course be included under the category of 'Slytherins.'

"Okay, listen, Draco," she began to say.

"I could listen to you all day," he said cutting her off.

Hermione frowned. "You are under a spell."

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "If that's what you want to call it. Now let's go to the party. I can't wait to show you off."

Hermione sighed. She was supposed to belong _with_ Draco, not _to _him.

Hermione had no choice but to follow Draco in to the Slytherin common room. She came here to come to the party. There was no use letting Draco's sudden fondness for her ruin the time that she came here to have. When Draco reached his hand out to grab hers, she took it and rolled her eyes as she followed him.

They came to a seemingly random, stone wall. Draco cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry."

Hermione questioned him, "What are you sorry for?"

"The password," Draco said. "Mudbloods should die," he said as a section of the stone wall shifted backwards, creating a small opening into the Slytherin common room. Hermione rolled her eyes again as Draco said the password, but suddenly became very excited and nervous as they started to step in through the opening.

Blaring music became immediately evident as they walked in the door. Hermione's eyes opened extremely wide at the sight that was before her. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Dozens upon dozens of Slytherins were dancing, drinking, and having the best time of their lives. Everywhere she looked there were sixth and seventh years taking shots, grinding, and making out with random people. Smoke was coming from somewhere that Hermione really couldn't quite pick out. She breathed in deeply, realizing instantly that this was exactly what she had been so excited for.

Draco looked at the awe-stricken Hermione and squeezed her hand tightly. "Do you want a drink, Love?"

Hermione looked at him and gave him a smirk that rivaled one of his own. "Do I ever!"

Draco brought Hermione a red, plastic cup filled with a slushy, green liquid. She took it and quickly drank as much of it as she could before her throat became very cold. "What's in this?" She asked recognizing an apple flavor and nothing else.

Draco smiled. "A lot of alcohol."

"Really? I don't taste it at all."

"Our alcohol is enchanted so that we don't taste it. It's a bit dangerous, because you don't realize how much you are drinking, but it sure as hell makes it a lot easier to drink a lot," he said proudly.

"Brilliant," Hermione said. Typically, Hermione wouldn't have thought that this was something to be proud of, but right now she was in the party mood.

All of a sudden, a few girls caught sight of Hermione. They all looked at each other and raised their eyebrows and began gossiping. 'Oh no,' Hermione thought. 'I didn't do the spell right.'

The four girls walked quickly over to Hermione. One of them stepped forward and said to Draco, "Draco, your girlfriend is just gorgeous! Don't we know her from somewhere? She isn't in our house obviously, but she seems like she should be!" Hermione couldn't believe how wonderfully her spell actually had worked. She also couldn't believe that Draco's eyes were not set on this girl at all; he seemed completely uninterested.

"Yes," he said smoothly. "Hermione is beautiful. And no, she isn't in our house, but she does belong here."

The girl said, "Yes obviously she does!" She turned towards Hermione, who felt very odd with this girl practically in her face. She tried to look in other directions, but it was difficult when this girl began talking to her. "Do you want to come dance with us?" She questioned.

Hermione was about to say 'yes' when Draco said, "She's here with me, Bec."

This girl, 'Bec,' frowned and pouted a little. "But she's so pretty and belongs with us."

"Please, Draco?" Hermione asked. She really wanted to get away from him for a little bit so that she could get a little wild. Draco was extremely sexy, but Hermione didn't come to this party to act like she had a boyfriend – quite the contrary.

Draco looked at the need in Hermione's eyes and said, "Alright. Promise me that we can dance together sometime soon though."

"Sure," she said quickly as she ran off hand-in-hand with Bec.

Draco sat down on one of the leather couches, a beer in hand and an eye on Hermione. 'She's something special,' he thought, admiring her backside as she walked away.

Bec brought Hermione another drink as she danced with the other three girls in their group. This drink was red and so delicious that it was gone in about a minute.

"Do you want to take some shots?" She questioned. Hermione barely said yes as she was handed one. About ten minutes later, Hermione had probably taken about ten. She was too drunk to notice how many it had been.

She was in a fit of giggles and confusion. She felt more free and wonderful than she ever had before. Bec was completely snockered as well. She grabbed Hermione by the back of the neck and started kissing her for a few minutes. They were both in a state of bliss and confusion.

"Is there something else in those shots?" Hermione asked in a dazed and slurred voice.

"Oh yeah!" Bec said. "Passion powder! It's awesome!" The two girls squealed loudly and danced harder than ever.

An attractive boy came up behind Hermione and grabbed her around the waist. Hermione looked around and saw that it was Blaise Zabini. "Hello, Gorgeous! Do you want to dance?"

Blaise was an absolutely delicious looking mocha-colored, tall, muscular boy, so Hermione was quick to accept his offer. She grabbed her drink so she could take it along. He led her away from her new-found 'friends.' As soon as the two started dancing, Blaise started grabbing. He had his hands all over her breasts, her ass, her stomach, and was trying to reach up her skirt. Hermione was still too drunk to care – it only felt good to her at this point. He started kissing her neck and shoulders, and Hermione moaned and sighed softly.

"Do you want to go up to my room?" Blaise asked her.

Within minutes, Hermione was laying on Blaise's four-poster being kissed up and down her body. Blaise was in the process of removing Hermione's panties when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Go away!" Blaise shouted, but the knock came again. "Get lost!" He yelled more loudly and more angrily.

Hermione was startled as the door was kicked open. Draco stood in the frame and said strongly, "May I cut in?"


	4. Unnoticed

Chapter Four

Hermione heaved out heavily and for a long time. Draco was going to spoil the entire night. She pulled her panties back on, even though they had only made it to about her mid-thigh region. The sexual frustration in the room was so thick that Hermione would have liked to cut _Draco_ with a knife. Blaise just wanted to have sex with Hermione; Hermione just wanted to have sex with Blaise; Draco just wanted to have sex with Hermione. Actually, at this point, Hermione didn't really care who she had sex with. It had been months since she had gotten laid. 'Not since...that time…Harry…Ron…Cho…spiked pumpkin juice…' she thought. Her head was pounding with desire.

"Draco!" She fumed. "Get out of here!"

"I can't do that," he said in a macho sounding voice. "Zabini, the girl promised to dance with me."

"Sure thing, Mate. Just give us," he looked at Hermione and thought for one second, "oh about twenty-eight minutes or so, and she's all yours."

Hermione felt a slight pang of sadness at how quickly he would be willing to give her up once he got what he wanted. She shook off the feeling and let her lust overcome her once more. "Yeah, Draco. I said I would dance with you and I will, but I'm busy at the moment."

Draco strode to Blaise's side and pushed his chest once. Watching the two of them stand side-by-side was like watching Achilles stand next to Hercules – two Greek legends matched up against each other. Hermione just wasn't sure which one of them was going to have the whole "heel" situation.

"I won't let you touch her again," Draco said. "She _belongs_ to _me_."

"She _belongs_ to _me_!" Blaise argued back.

"She _belongs_ with _us_!" Her Slytherin girlfriends giggled from out in the hallway.

Hermione's head began to spin around violently as she looked from the two boys to the girls in the hall. Clearly her spell had worked better than she wanted it to, and by this point everyone was getting jealous of each other.

"Choose," Blaise said commandingly. "Choose who you want to go with."

Hermione was feeling sick and dizzy with mixed emotions. _Blaise is so sexy, but probably not as sexy as Draco. But Draco is being so controlling over me tonight. But Blaise just wants to use me and then lose me. But that's what I wanted, isn't it? Draco isn't going to be any better. The spell will wear off by morning, and he'll forget that he ever wanted a thing to do with me. And the girls are so much fun. I would never be bored hanging out with them._

Hermione clenched her fists in frustration. She couldn't choose by herself. There were too many perks to every one of the choices. She searched her incredibly full brain for a solution to the problem. Although the thought 'orgy' entered her mind for a second or two, she said allowed finally, "Which one of you will still want to be with me in the morning?"

Everyone looked puzzled at this question – everyone except for Draco. No, Draco did not seem confused about this question, because somewhere between the common room and Blaise's bedroom, he remembered that he had been put under a spell. He hadn't cared for several minutes, but it was just dawning on him that when tomorrow came, he would feel differently about the beautiful witch that stood before him. Although today he looked at her and saw a pretty girl filled with vibrancy and light, tomorrow she would be a Mudblood and nothing more. He knew that today he did not care that her blood was tainted, but tomorrow he would be unable to avoid the sickness in the pit of his stomach that he got when he saw someone who was un-pure.

Blaise and the girls both shot their hands into the air. Draco remained still and uneasy as the others did this. Hermione watched him there, realizing exactly the inner turmoil that was inside of Draco's mind at the moment. She saw the others waving their hands to get her attention, yet she saw only Draco's icy grey gaze as he stared into her eyes. He wasn't fooling himself, and he wasn't trying to fool her. For that reason she said, "Draco, would you like to go to my room now?"

Draco blinked in some form of surprise. For although he knew that he was the best choice among the others, it was unclear to him why Hermione would choose him when he had not assured her that he would still want to be with her in the morning.

Draco seldom cared about the consequences of his current actions. Yes, he knew that he would not feel for Hermione in the morning, but tonight he did, and tonight was what mattered. Draco nodded his head and followed Hermione out the room.

Blaise and the girls looked completely shocked and dismayed to not be chosen by the stunning, brunette witch, but as soon as she was out of their sight, their yearning for her disappeared as if by magic.

Draco and Hermione walked in silence up the stairs that led out of the dungeon. Draco was the first to break it.

"Why did you pick me when you know that I won't want you tomorrow?" He asked.

She clutched his hand as they made their way down one of the corridors. Several paintings were awoken by their soft talking and said things like, "Keep it down," and "I'll come into your room and talk when you are trying to sleep!"

"I know that none of them will want me tomorrow. I suppose I picked you because you were honest about it," she said not wanting to look him in the eyes. She didn't want him to know that that wasn't the only reason that she chose him.

"I only know that because I remembered about the spell."

"I don't care," she said. "It's better this way any way."

_Maybe if I spend the night with Draco, I could forget about all the horrible things that we've done to each other in the past –all would be forgiven, _Hermione hoped silently.

As if reading her busy mind, Draco said, "It's not going to change the way I treat you. I'm not a good person, Hermione. I'm only being nice to you tonight because I have this feeling in my gut that we belong together. You know that it's only because of the spell," he finished bravely. He wanted her so badly, but part of the wanting feeling caused the need for him to be honest with her.

"I know," was all she could say. "And I don't care."

Hermione whispered the password to get into Neville's and her common room. Once inside, Draco whistled. "Woah, Granger! I live in a mansion, and this is even impressive to me!" He noticed the exceptionally high ceilings decorated with Gryffindor banners. There were several pieces of beautiful furniture arranged neatly across the room. Draco set his sights on the open door to one of the bedrooms. "Yours?" he questioned cunningly.

Hermione held his hand tightly and led him into her bedroom. Her four-poster bed was decorated with a gold canopy that hung down over the corners. It appeared to Draco that the gold fabric could be pulled around the entire bed to insure warmth and privacy. He smirked devilishly.

Her blankets were made of scarlet red satin, and in mere seconds, the two were sitting thigh to thigh on the bed.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. It wasn't about the sexual situation. Although she didn't look it, she could handle an intense amount of sexuality. It was about Draco. She had heard about him from other girls. Even Cho Chang had told her personally that Draco was "someone that needed to be in a sex hall-of-fame" if such a place should ever exist. Every girl had heard the rumors about Draco, and Hermione was no exception. If she did this with him, she wasn't positive that she could keep up.

"You're not regretting your decision are you?" Draco asked her politely.

"Not at all," she said, her breath growing heavy from excitement and nerves. She could feel a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach and of course between her legs. True, she was nervous, but how could she back down from the opportunity to sleep with the Dark Prince, Sex-God of Hogwarts?

"Good," he whispered as he put his warm hand on the side of her cheek and began to caress it softly. He moved his lips in to press together with hers so that they were kissing lightly at first, but then passionately in mere seconds. Hermione lost her desire to breathe in order to consume oxygen, and was instead using her breath as a means for releasing her unearthly passion. She had never felt such desire in a simple kiss – not with Blaise or Ron or Harry or anyone else. She was floating above her body, feeling ethereal and whole at the same time.

Draco was feeling exactly the same way. He never expected that he would feel this connection with Hermione, but he couldn't control how much he wanted her at this very moment.

Draco gently pushed Hermione onto her back on top of the silky sheets and continued to kiss her as he did so. He untied the top of her green halter and pulled the straps down to just above her breasts. He placed warm and sweet kisses from under her ear down to her collar bone. Hermione shivered, although it was certainly not cold in her room. Draco helped her slide her skirt and top off of her body so that all she was left in was a black lacy thong and a matching strapless bra. Draco breathed in a long breath of air as he looked at her soft, youthful flesh, and proceeded to move in to kiss her chest, her breast bone, her ribs, her stomach, her hips. Hermione moaned in enjoyment and lust.

"Shall I continue?" Draco said in a hot, breathy voice – not that he ever would have been able to stop himself at this point.

"Oh, God, yes," Hermione panted, not ever once needing to think about it. She ripped at the buttons of his white, long-sleeved shirt only to expose the gorgeous tan musculature of his abdomen. Draco unbuttoned and unzipped his black pants and pulled them down to his ankles and off his body. Hermione sighed in ecstasy as she saw him in his white boxer-briefs and nothing else. _Damn!_ She thought. _No wonder he has a reputation!_

As Draco continued his advancements on Hermione, an open book lay sitting on her desk only ten feet away. The page that was open contained the familiar passage that Hermione had used only hours ago. It was most unfortunate for Hermione (not to mention very unlike her), that she was in such an excitement that she forgot to read an extremely important footnote.

_The Belonging Spell __29_

_This spell is ideal for fitting in to situations in which the caster would not typically belong. Those who the spell is casted upon will not find it unusual for the caster to be around them. In order to cast the spell:_

_Swish the wand from left to right, up then down, then left again._

_Say the following words, annunciating the "un" sounds in both words: adiunctus fundus_

_State the name or names of the people you wish to belong with._

At the very bottom of the page in tiny bold print sat a serious message:

_29_Warning – Any copulation under the influence of this spell may result in

undesired side effects. No sexual activity including intercourse should be performed with any party under said spell.


	5. Altered

Chapter Five

Hermione rolled over, feeling extremely groggy. Her eyes were fuzzy, her head was pounding, and she felt a throbbing pain between her legs. All of this was annoying, but it was not to what she was truly paying attention. She felt different somehow – like her whole world and all she had ever known had been converted. She looked at the sleeping Draco and began to shake him to consciousness.

"Draco, wake up," she said harshly. "Something has changed. I need to know if you feel it too."

Draco moaned angrily. "Can't we sleep in today?" He argued with her. "I feel like hell."

"I know," Hermione said, losing patience now. "I feel it too. There's something wrong with us. We've changed. I think," Hermione gulped and covered her face with her hands. She was certain she knew what had happened. "The spell that I did, I'm pretty sure it went wrong when I slept with you last night. I just know it. I feel it in my gut. I have to go,"

"To the library," Draco said, cutting her off. "God, is that the first thing you think of after a night of sex?"

It was clear to Hermione that Draco no longer felt like she belonged to him. He seemed back to his usual, arrogant self around her. But Hermione was not sure that she could say the same about herself. She looked into Draco's liquid steel eyes, and a part of her yearned for them to want her like they had last night.

"Don't you feel it?" She said in an exasperated tone. "There is something wrong with us." As if on cue, she felt her heart retch painfully. Draco's must have been doing the same; she noticed that he was clutching his chest tightly as well.

Hermione pulled the sheet with her as she got out of the bed. She held it over her and pulled her underwear and bra on while she tried to balance the sheet over her body. She hopped awkwardly, pulled and tugged, and struggled difficultly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Mudblood?" Draco spat out at her.

"I'm getting dressed so I can figure out what happened to us."

"Why are you dancing around like a prat under those sheets?" He said, looking slightly amused now.

"I do not want you to see me naked," she insisted.

"You are aware that I've seen all of this already," he said with a half smug, half disgusted tone.

"That was different," Hermione said, her cheeks growing really pink. "I was drunk, and you were under a spell. It wasn't – appropriate."

"C'mon, Grange," Draco said with a sultry tone in his voice. "I know that the very knowledge that you are a Mudblood sickens me, but you are still quite the fox."

Hermione was positive that she threw up a little bit in the back of her throat. "No. Especially not now." Her heart began to hurt again. She guessed that Draco's was doing the same, because at that moment he finally got out of bed as well.

Draco, however, made no attempt to cover up any of his naked flesh. Hermione looked towards the ceiling pointedly so that Draco did not get the wrong idea, although she made sure that she could still see his deliciously toned body in her peripheral vision. Even apart from her heart feeling this intense cramping sensation, she felt rather hot and bothered.

"Oh yeah," Draco said with a sneer. "We wouldn't want you to set your eyes on something rated R, here Granger. I know your mummy and daddy probably never let you watch anything over G."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Hurry up and get dressed, will you?"

Draco pulled on his clothes and walked ahead of Hermione and out the door. She clenched her fists, looked up as if toward heaven and breathed out fiercely. "Why do you hate me?" She whispered to no one in particular.

As Hermione and Draco drew closer to the library, Hermione made the disturbing realization that it was after two o'clock in the afternoon. It was the first time she had even thought to check her watch. They had slept in longer than Hermione ever had in her entire life.

By this point, it seemed like the closer they got to the library, the worse the pain in their hearts became. If Hermione hadn't been only seventeen-years-old and having identical and simultaneous pain with Draco, she would probably have assumed that she was having a heart attack. The strange couple began to walk faster and faster, as if trying to beat out a ticking bomb clock.

Finally, they arrived to the empty library. It was too early in the school year for anyone to have much research to do. Typically, Hermione would have been here anyway, but today, the case was particularly necessary.

Hermione raced through the shelves, picking out copies of books here and there. Draco said and did nothing. He stood next to a wooden table and watched her scurry. She was in her element, and frankly, Draco could care less. Hermione alone seemed to realize the seriousness of a spell gone awry. She shuffled to the wooden table and sprawled the books out in front of herself.

"Pick up a book," she commanded harshly. "You're involved in this too."

"Er, hello, Granger? Earth to, Granger? Come in, Granger," Draco said into a fake walkie-talkie. "I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Well, the spell that I cast was called the Belonging Spell – _adiunctus fundus_. The books in front of us are all books about magical side-effects. You put the two things together."

Draco sighed very pointedly.

"JUST DO IT!" Hermione said, finally losing all patience. This was the first time that she actually realized it – what could possibly be wrong with her, that is. The tone in her voice, the harshness that she had just spoken with – it all seemed oddly familiar to her. It reminded her so much of…

"Whatever," Draco said with another sneer.

After searching through about four books, it was no shock that Hermione was the one to find the answer to her dilemma. She found a whole chapter on horrible side-effects pertaining to the Belonging Spell. Why hadn't she looked into any of this before she had cast it?

Hermione skimmed the text looking for what she could have possibly done wrong to cause the spell to go wrong. She threw out option after option. She hadn't cast it under the influence of a love potion. She hadn't eaten any toad wart pastilles. It appeared to her that she had done absolutely wrong. That was, until she set her eyes on one of the most disturbing passage she had ever read:

_Sexual Intercourse_

_If the Belonging Spell is cast upon anyone that the caster has sexual intercourse with throughout the duration of the spell, the consequences can be permanent and undesirable. Although, side-effects may vary slightly, the most typical and serious of these include Personality and/or Soul Transmogrification. It is likely that portions of the two souls and/or personalities (of the caster and the castee) will be altered to intermingle and conform to fit one another's more homogenously. Hence, the action of meshing physical bodies while under the influence of the Belonging Spell causes the ultimate meshing of psyches. _

_It should also be noted that, in many circumstances, the caster of the spell adopts physical, mental, emotional, and other characteristics of the castee, whilst the castee may experience no noticeable side-effects whatsoever. _

_Most importantly, _there is no common 'ailment' or 'side-effect' in this situation_._ _All parties experience unique outcomes. This passage includes neither a guarantee nor a uniform result, merely an outline of possibilities. There is nothing that can reverse this process! Do not have sexual intercourse under the influence of the Belonging Spell unless you are prepared to accept these above complications._

_These side-effects may begin as soon as coitus is complete but may not fully develop for a full twenty-four to forty-eight hours._

Hermione looked at Draco in utter shock and horror. He grabbed the book right from her shaking hands. "What is it?" He said angrily. "What's wrong?"

"I'm turning into…you."


	6. Changes

Chapter Six

Hermione was storming away quickly out of the library, her robes billowing after her. Her eyes were full of large tears. Draco was hot on her heels asking more questions than Hermione could deal with.

"What do you mean? How is this possible?" Were a few of his last questions before Hermione stopped.

"Shut up!" Hermione fumed. "I can't handle this right now! I can't handle you nagging me!"

Draco grabbed her wrist. "You tell me what's going on, Mudblood, or I'll kill you where you stand."

Hermione whipped her wand out quickly. "I'd like to see you try."

"Would you now?" He said stepping even closer to her. He glared down at her. She was at least a foot shorter than him. Normally, Hermione would have cowered at his size, but today she was feeling oddly brave. She feared that it was because she was thinking just like the man who was confronting her – that she was beginning to possess so much of his personality that she felt like she was standing up against herself.

Hermione forced herself to shake off what she was feeling. She was already in a bad enough situation, she didn't need to start a fight. But her conscience was doing back-flips, and she felt no inner peace. The frustration that she was feeling was magnified by her newly added aggression that was attributable to Draco.

"Oh bloody hell, just leave me alone. I've already got enough of you inside of me!" She ranted.

When Draco raised his eyebrows and grinned at her comment, she was certain that her temperament would cause an outburst. She was surprised with herself to find that it made her smirk in an unusually similar way. "That's what she said," Hermione said before Draco had a chance.

Draco was taken aback and literally took two small steps backwards. "I might like this change," he said. "I've always thought that my girlfriends could use a bit more of my personality." He look at her figure and said, "And if I might add Granger, you are looking better than ever. You might have actually grown an inch or two. And I don't know a lot about 'girl stuff,' but you look different."

Hermione's heart sank a little bit wondering what Draco could possibly mean by this. She looked down the hallway to find the nearest bathroom and ran quickly inside.

When she approached the mirror, she recognized herself, but she looked extremely different than she had before. She was at least two inches taller, putting her around five-feet six-inches tall. Her hair was straight with beautiful blonde highlights running through her previously bland hair. She was paler than before but in a fair-skinned way. The thing that caught her the most, however, was her eye color. Hermione used to have chestnut colored eyes, but she caught her gaze in the mirror, and it was if a stranger was staring out at her. Her eyes were now grey, the color of liquid steel. They looked just like Draco's eyes.

Hermione would have began to cry, but she was feeling oddly indifferent to the whole situation. She wasn't exactly happy with what was happening to her, but at this exact moment in time, she couldn't quite bring herself to sadness.

Hermione was brought out of her own thoughts by some talking from outside the bathroom door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were…" Draco's voice was saying from outside as the door opened.

Ginny Weasley was entering the girl's room, and when she saw Hermione, her eyes grew to the size of snitches. "Oh. My. God!" She squealed. "You look – " her eyes searched over Hermione's body. "Did you do a spell?"

Hermione did her best to hold in a "boy did I."

"No, I just did my hair and make up a bit differently. Do you like it?"

"But you look taller."

"It must be the shoes," she said while looking down at her feet.

"What's gotten into you Hermione?" Ginny said, looking worried. "You were supposed to meet Ron last night to help him with potions homework. And you were supposed to meet me for breakfast this morning. You didn't show for either. What's more important than us? Is it homework? Because you could have just told us. You know that we've always understood that homework is the most important thing in your life."

Hermione felt a hot rush surge through her body. It was as if her anger was increased by Draco's rage. "What would you know? You think that homework is the most important thing in my life? You don't know anything you filthy bitch!" She was practically screaming at her, but it wasn't loud. It was peculiar. The force with which it was being said was more extreme than a yell, but the volume was normal. "What I was doing last night and this morning is none of your business."

Ginny was so shocked that tears began to form in her eyes. She was completely speechless and entirely hurt.

Hermione couldn't bear to stick around for another minute. She breezed past Ginny and strode out the bathroom door, her robes billowing behind her. Her every move reflected Draco's being, and Ginny was not blind to this fact. Ginny quickly followed Hermione out the door and was not surprised to see the backs of Hermione and Draco walking arm-in-arm toward the Slytherin dormitory.

Ginny was practically running through the hallways on her way to the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived, she ran up the stairs to the boys' room. Several boys were arguing with her to stay on the girls' side. She ignored them entirely and burst in through the boys' door.

Ron and Harry were staring intimately at each other while they sat on Ron's bed.

"Cut it out!" Ginny yelled. "We have a serious problem!"

The boys looked up at Ginny with dazed and confused looks.

"Volde – "

"No, it's not Voldemort," Ginny said cutting Harry off. "This is about Hermione."

Both boys looked extremely concerned.

"I'm not sure what is going on with her. I saw her with Draco. They seemed like they were together. Like actually together. Not just near one another but as if they were enjoying each other's company. And she was acting strangely mean. It wasn't just the bitchy mood that Hermione gets in before she has an exam. It was cold and cruel. I think maybe she's under a spell or something."

Ginny's eyes grew larger. "You don't think that Draco cast a love spell on her or something? I know that he's always had some weird obsession with Hermione. You know," she said answering their unknowing gawks. "Oh come on. They've always had a thing. Some idiots might look at it and see that they hate each other, but clearly it went deeper than that. I think there's a good chance that Draco did a spell on Hermione to get his rocks off. He's sick like that. I've heard stories. I guarantee that he had to do something to Hermione to make her want him. Ron, you know how people get when they are under love spells."

"Yeah," Ron said in agreement. " That one time with Romilda, I was off my rocker. I would have broken someone's nose if they said anything bad about her."

"But I didn't insult Draco," she paused before adding, "for once. "

"What did you say?" Harry asked her.

"I just yelled at her for standing us up. And I told her that we always understand when homework is more important than us. That's all I said before she exploded on me."

"So all you did was insult Hermione. Er, well, she wouldn't usually think it was an insult, but today she did. I don't understand. Maybe it's not as bad as you're making it out to be, Ginny." Harry was looking more confused by the minute.

"Oh, and I didn't even mention how she looks! She even looks like Draco. I swear she's even taller. She said it was just her shoes, but I don't think so. And her hair was straight! When has Hermione ever had straight hair?"

"Ginny, relax," was all Ron could say at this point. "Just give it some time. I'm sure she'll come around."

"What if we don't have time?" Ginny said, a hint of panic now in her voice.

Ron and Harry just shrugged dumbly.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were making out passionately on Draco's four poster. Everyone else was out playing Quidditch or doing homework.

It hadn't taken much time at all for Hermione to get over her dire situation and realize that it was what she had been craving desperately. She wanted to escape and have fun so that she could be more like Draco. Now, she was actually becoming more like Draco. She wasn't thinking about the piles of homework she could be doing. She wasn't thinking about how she had abandoned her friends. She wasn't thinking about her Head Girl duties or the fact that no girls were to ever be in a boy's room. All she cared about was that she was in bed with Draco Malfoy and thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.

"Draco," she moaned feeling more turned on than she ever had been in her life. "Oh Draco, I want you so much. I want you." She writhed around in his lap, getting a small amount of gratification from the small amount of friction she was creating.

Draco couldn't remember the last twenty minutes. He couldn't remember exactly how Hermione had gone from being completely pissed off to wanting to have sex. Honestly, Draco didn't care. He had never been more attracted to a girl than at this moment. He wondered if his extreme narcissism had anything to do with this fact, and he immediately came to the conclusion that it did. Hermione's beauty mixed with Draco's sexiness and attitude made for one appealing woman.

"Have me," was all he whispered. He pulled at her clothes, tugged at her bra and threw it onto the floor. He took her flesh into his mouth and enjoyed the raw passion between the two.

Within seconds, the rest of their clothes were on the floor, and the two were holding each other in their arms. The sex was different than it had been last night. It was sweaty and fast and so pleasure-filled. It was as if the two had an unrealistic connection, recognizing each other's desires and needs.

'The connection is growing stronger,' Hermione thought to herself. She licked her lips, and then licked the curvature of Draco's neck. As they thrusted and moaned, Hermione could feel herself becoming more and more in sync with Draco by the second. The pleasure grew and grew, and both were climaxing with an intensity that they had never known.

They laid down side by side, their bare shoulders caressing each other as their chests heaved in and out. Hermione felt as if she was floating above herself. Her legs seemed to be numb.

Draco looked at the clock on his wall. It was almost five o'clock. "Shit," he said softly. "I have practice at five. I've got to go. Which means you have to go too." He got out of bed, exposing his entire naked body.

Hermione grunted in a frustrated little girl way. "But I'm so comfy," she said, sprawling her body out on his bed. The sheets came down as she pulled at the sheets, and her breasts were bared. She grabbed at them teasingly as she gave Draco a pouty look. "Do you have to go?"

Draco grinned and ran his hands along her breasts. "Yes, I have to go, but I'll come find you when I'm finished." His Quidditch robes were halfway on, but his chest was still exposed. Hermione's mouth watered.

"You better."

"Now get out of bed so I can get you out of here without anyone bothering us."

Hermione pulled her clothes on and got ready to leave. Draco hurried her out of the Slytherin dormitory and helped her successfully make it out of the dungeons without anyone seeing her. He kissed her goodbye before he left for the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione walked into her own common room and walked past Neville who was sleeping on the couch. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed into her room. She passed her huge vanity mirror and walked towards her desk. But realizing what she had seen in the mirror, she did a double take and looked again.

"Oh. My. God!" She said slowly. "What the hell?"

Hermione was now completely platinum blonde. There was not a brunette root in sight. It was as if she had been born a natural blonde. Furthermore, she was perhaps another half an inch taller than earlier. She looked at her watch and counted backwards. It had been only about sixteen hours since she and Draco had first had sex. The book said that effects could take up to forty-eight hours to completely develop.

"Oh my God," she said again.


	7. A Rash Decision

Chapter Seven

Hermione looked at the stack of books on her desk. Draco would be gone for at least another two hours. His practices were always so intense. Hermione had zero desire to complete her assignments. This was a first, and it was definitely noticed by Hermione.

"I'm actually changing," she said out loud.

It was an unusual situation. The parts of her that were still Hermione-like were very frightened, but the Draco parts of her were excited and intrigued. It was as if her soul was screaming at her to find a way to fix this and telling her to embrace her newfound attitude all at the same time.

Hermione was desperate to find some way to return to her old self. She scored through her books to find any options, but really nothing came up. The best thing she could think of was to dye her hair back to its old color. She found a recipe for a potion and searched through her supplies to find what she needed. It was a quick recipe with hardly any ingredients necessary. Hermione whipped it up in minutes and was ready to attempt the task.

The whole time the potion was on her hair, Hermione continued to read through her books, hoping that she had missed something that could help her situation. _What situation?_ she thought. _This is what you wanted. You wanted to have fun and be beautiful and wild. You can do this now…_

After ten minutes, the potion was ready to be washed out. Hermione could tell already that it had worked. Her hair was a darker brown that it had been before. Not a single blonde hair threaded through. She ran through the common room into her bathroom and turned on the sink. She washed all of the potion out until the water ran clear.

When Hermione lifted her head up and looked into the mirror, she gazed at her reflection in utter shock. Her hair was entirely blonde. It was as if she never dyed it at all.

"But…I…it was all fixed. I fixed it. I was me again," she continued to look at herself in disbelief. With tears in her eyes, she reached for her blow dryer and dried her dripping hair. It blow dried razor straight for the first time in Hermione's life. She heaved a heavy sigh and walked back to her room.

She approached her vanity and looked in the mirror again. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The truth was that Hermione had never felt so sexy in her entire life. Yes, she had always been pretty, even beautiful, but never sexy like this. Even her movements were smoother. She strode instead of walked. She had charisma instead of quirkiness.

The more time that passed, the more Hermione felt the desire to assume her new identity instead of clinging to her old one. Obviously, there was no going back. She had tried that, but fate had led her to a new path. Perhaps she wouldn't be Hermione any longer, and perhaps she wouldn't exactly be Draco either. She could be a completely new person.

"Okay," she said aloud. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right." She opened up her wardrobe and looked inside.

For the next hour, Hermione went through her clothes and removed the most conservative and awkward items. When she was completely through, she hardly had anything left. There were a few short skirts, some tight jeans, a couple cute tops, but other than that and her school robes, she was in need of some new attire. 'Shopping, A.S.A.P.,' she thought.

And something else was bothering Hermione. It was a deeper feeling than hair color or clothing options. It was something she felt deep in her heart. It was something that she needed to go see a professor about – preferably Professor McGonagall. She looked at her watch and saw that it was about six-fifteen. Hopefully she had enough time to go see Minerva and still get back on time to meet Draco after practice for a hot shower in her bathroom.

She found Professor McGonagall in her office, reading over some transfiguration essays. The door was wide open, but Hermione knocked any way.

"Come in," Minerva said, looking up only for a minute before going back to her papers.

Hermione did as she was told.

"How can I help you?"

Hermione began to speak slowly. "Well, I have a concern that I was hoping you could help me with."

Recognizing Hermione's voice, Minerva shot her head up. "Miss Granger?" She said in disbelief. "Oh my goodness! Is that you? What have you done to yourself?" She realized her impoliteness and added, "Not that you don't look lovely! You just look rather, er, unlike yourself." She blinked hard several times before practically staring.

Hermione wondered silently whether she had experienced any more changes since she had looked in the mirror last.

"I know, Professor. You see, I've been going through some changes lately." She struggled to find the words without explaining too much. She could never admit to Professor McGonagall that the reason she was changing was because she cast a spell to fit in at a party and then had sex with Draco Malfoy so the spell was going terribly awry. "I can't really explain why, but I have been feeling less and less like my old self."

"Well, Miss Granger, everyone goes through phases at times. I'm sure you'll be back to your old self in no time," she said reassuringly.

"I don't want to go back," Hermione said with a hint of a sneer. "I'm not going back. That's why I've come to talk to you actually."

"What could I do for you, Miss Granger? Some council? Some wisdom? I'm sure I can offer some assistance to help you get through this tough time." McGonagall was so motherly that for one moment Hermione thought about not asking what she came here to ask.

"I actually can use some of your wisdom. It's a question about the Sorting Hat. You see, Harry told me that it thought about putting him in Slytherin, but Harry was so determined to not get put in there that it put him in Gryffindor instead."

"Yes, I suppose that is entirely true. He likely would have excelled in Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat reads the mind, the conscience, the soul. It looks at your potential, but it would never place you somewhere that you truly didn't want to be." Minerva looked at Hermione over the rim of her spectacles. "Why do you ask, Hermione? Surely, you have read much about the Sorting Hat."

"I have," she said truthfully. "But my question is rather unprecedented. I don't think anyone has ever asked it before. I couldn't find anything in the annals." She gave herself one last opportunity to back out. She paused and decided that there was no harm in simply asking the question.

"Has anyone ever been re-sorted?" She said it, and she waited for the confusion in McGonagall's voice that was surely to come.

McGonagall didn't sound confused at all. "This question _has_ been asked once before. You would be surprised to find who asked."

"Please tell me," Hermione said. "I really need to know everything that you know." She was growing more impatient than her old self would have.

Minerva was clearly debating whether she should tell Hermione or not, but the look of desperation on Hermione's face told her that is was really important.

"It was Severus Snape."

"What?" Hermione practically spit out. "Snape?"

"Professor Snape," she corrected Hermione.

"Professor Snape didn't want to be a Slytherin? Why? When?" Hermione was in complete shock. He was the head of Slytherin House, and at one point he didn't even want to be in Slytherin at all?

"As Mr. Potter may have told you, Severus was quite fond of Lily Evans-Potter during his time here. And furthermore, he was bullied a fair amount by James and his friends. It was very hard on Severus to not fit in with them. He had hoped that he would be allowed to be re-sorted. He wanted to by a Gryffindor so badly that he was sure the Sorting Hat would place him there instead."

"Well was he allowed to try the Hat on again?" Hermione asked. She was on edge with curiosity.

"No," Minerva said curtly. "Professor Dippet would not allow such a thing to occur. Severus was not acting on his true heart's desires. He was merely trying to fit in. It was sad."

Hermione looked disappointed. "But what if he had wanted it for himself and not because he wanted to fit in? What if he had changed and actually would have been better off in Gryffindor?"

"I suppose Professor Dippet would have considered differently. But you see Hermione, every student has always been placed precisely where they were supposed to be. A student might have the passing thought that he might have belonged better in another house, but at the end of the day, he finds that he is happiest where he is at."

"I'm not happy in Gryffindor," Hermione said before she had a chance to stop herself. "I truly do not belong in this house. I might have a week ago or even a day ago, but I no longer do."

Professor McGonagall did not know what to say. Her star pupil, honorable, intelligent, innocent Hermione Granger wanted out of Gryffindor. Now that Professor McGonagall was acting as Headmistress, it was her decision whether or not she wanted to let Hermione try on the Sorting Hat again.

"You are going to have to give me some time to think about this all, Miss Granger. I feel I cannot answer you at this exact moment." She sighed heavily and put her hands on her lap. "I will send you an owl when I have made my choice."

Hermione had no other choice but to accept this. She glanced at the shelf that held the Sorting Hat. It would be so easy for McGonagall to just let her try it on for one minute. Instead, she was going to let Hermione stew in misery. Hermione turned on her heels and headed out of the room.

"Bitch," she whispered quietly under her breath so that McGonagall could not hear.

But McGonagall did hear Hermione clearly. She shook her head and frowned. "Oh Miss Granger. I suppose you are leaving me few options in this matter."

Hermione made it back perfectly in time to meet Draco outside of the Head Girl/Head Boy common room. When she saw him, she ran to him and clung tightly to his body.

"I asked McGonagall if I could be re-sorted," she said right away. "She's going to think about it."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really? I had no idea that you were that serious about this change. I mean, I thought maybe you would be a little more fun and maybe a little more eager to fool around and stuff. I didn't know you wanted to actually change your whole life."

"Easy for you to say! You haven't gone through any changes over this! You still look exactly like your old self. You still act exactly like your old self!" She said furiously.

"You're a git," he said plainly. "How can you say I haven't gone through any changes? You are all I can think about. And Hermione, I'm actually being [i]nice.[/i] To people. I didn't make anyone run laps at practice. I waved to Potter in the hallway. It's bizarre." He confessed all of this to her and looked down at his feet.

"Maybe you aren't changing because of the spell," Hermione said with a small grin on her face. "Maybe you are just falling in love."

Draco scoffed. "I don't think so."

Hermione looked hurt and offended. "Oh," was all she could muster.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said. "You're great. And we have had a lot of fun. It's just that I don't feel like myself."

"Is that all I am to you? Fun?" Her eyes flashed a familiar brown color only for a second before returning to their steely grey.

"No, not at all. You're great. Listen, all I meant was that I have changed some. I don't feel quite the same."

"Fine, whatever. I'm sorry. It's just that McGonagall could have just let me try on the Hat, is all. I hate that I have to wait to find out if she's even going to let me do it." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Maybe you aren't going to have to wait," Draco said pointing at the ceiling. A jet black owl was sweeping down upon them.

"What? You aren't supposed to be in here!" Hermione said to the owl.

"Headmistress's owl can do whatever it wants," Draco said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're right. This is it," she said pulling out of the owl's beak. "Why would she even bother sending me away? Guess she just wasn't brave enough to answer me in person," Hermione said feeling certain that the letter contained bad news. She opened the envelope and began to read the neatly sprawled writing.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_After careful consideration of your unique circumstance, I have come to a decision. I want to assure you that although I made a quick decision, it was not an easy one. You have meant a great deal to this school, Gryffindor House, and myself. I felt it was time that we returned the favors that you have always done for us. I will allow you to try on the Sorting Hat again._

_However, the Sorting Hat Ceremony is a sacred event for this school. Therefore, we will be holding an official Hogwarts banquet ceremony for your re-sorting. I will be sending out the official invitations to the school. The banquet will occur at seven o'clock tomorrow evening._

_It must be stressed to the students that such an occurrence will not be allowed to take place every day. That is why we need to make this ceremony in front of all of Hogwarts. Please bring a sponsor to the event – someone who will place the Hat upon your head. I will not be doing this, because I will be the Presiding Officer of the ceremony. Your sponsor should be someone who you trust entirely._

_Also, I feel that it is my responsibility to prepare you for what may come. Your Gryffindor companions may not take a liking to your decision. You cannot expect that they will let you go lovingly. Furthermore, if you join a new house, it is possible that they will not welcome you as warmly as you would hope. And Miss Granger, you must also prepare yourself for one of the most humiliating possibilities – that the Sorting Hat will not place you in a different house at all._

The letter ended there. There was no signature, no polite conclusion. Just an honest and open ending.

"I'm being re-sorted tomorrow night in front of the entire school," Hermione said.

Draco's eyes widened. "Bugger all."

"Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked seriously.

"What?"

"I really need to go shopping."


	8. How to Kill Two Birds

(Author's Note – Since I have not exactly made it clear, this is obviously a different world than in the books. This is the character's seventh year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was murdered, though not by Snape, but instead by Bellatrix. McGonagall is acting as Headmistress, but she still teaches Transfiguration for the time being. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have obviously not gone to seek out Horcruxes, and essentially things aren't as dire as they were in the books. This story is mainly for entertainment purposes.)

Chapter Eight

Hermione didn't want to attend her classes the next day. She couldn't handle taking everyone's questions, especially Harry's and Ron's. She knew that the best way to make it successfully through the Sorting Ceremony was to avoid the two of them, and Ginny, at all costs.

"Draco," she moaned as she rolled over in her bed the next morning. He grunted and turned on his side, facing away from her. "Draco baby, will you go to class for me today? I have some Polyjuice Potion. No one will care if you are absent from class, but I can't risk McGonagall changing her mind about the ceremony tonight."

Draco rubbed his eyes and pretended like he hadn't heard what Hermione had said. Hermione took her wand off of her nightstand and pressed it against his back. "I'll turn you into a newt," she said slyly. "Come on. I really need this."

He sat up in bed and looked at Hermione's beautiful new appearance. He couldn't help but admit to himself that no matter how physically attracted to her he was now, that he missed the way she used to look. "You're going to owe me a few favors," he said smugly as he held her chin in his hand. "And I mean the really dirty, nasty, sexy kind of favors." He winked at her with a devilish grin.

Hermione giggled softly. "I think we can make some sort of arrangement for that to happen."

The couple snuggled in bed for a few more minutes before Hermione admitted that she needed to take a shower.

"How convenient," Draco added. "I need a shower too. How ever shall we kill those two birds with one shower?" He tickled her torso lightly and she squealed.

"Neville will know," Hermione said sounding begrudged.

"Let him know. Let him watch," Draco said with a naughty tone. He opened his eyes widely coming up with an even better plan. "What if I take the Polyjuice Potion first, and then we get a shower together?"

Hermione scrunched her petite nose. "Draco, there is no way I'm having sex with myself for your own sick pleasure. I draw the line. Though maybe if you use the potion to look like Gilderoy Lockhart, I could find a way to be down with that." She lightly pushed his shoulder.

He grabbed her around the waste. "Oh I see what you want."

"I want you," she said truthfully.

After sneaking to the common bathroom, Draco and Hermione managed to get away with a Neville-free shower. Hermione wondered why she hadn't started days like this her whole Hogwarts career. Ron never could bother to wake up an hour early to come visit her bedroom. Apparently she hadn't been worth giving up the sleep-in.

When they made it back to Hermione's bedroom, she gave Draco a large vial of Polyjuice Potion that she had been saving for an appropriate time. This seemed worth it to her. She handed it to Draco and put in one of her plucked out hairs. He plugged his nose and downed the lot.

"That should be enough to get you through the day. I added some belladonna, which I found causes the potion's half-life to be extended about fivefold. It's not in any books, but I had been doing research to get it to last longer and –"

Draco put his hand over her mouth. "I trust you. You haven't completely lost your old personality, have you?"

Hermione looked down at the ground. When she looked up, she was staring at a clone of her new self. "You look good," she said. "Make sure you try and sound like me too."

"I'm probably just going to avoid talking. What do I do if your friends attack me? Or shall I say when they attack me."

"Just try your best to ignore them or avoid them, and maybe tell them they will see what happens tonight." She wasn't really sure what to tell him to do, since she didn't actually know what would work. "Draco, I trust you to be smart enough to get them to leave you alone." She looked at her perfect copy and grinned. "Now, you have Potions in twenty minutes, and you need to be on time. Go."

"Forgetting something?" The sound was Draco's voice but it was coming from Hermione's lips. Draco was still standing in one of Hermione's cotton towels.

"Clothes! I'm sorry. I can't be walking around nude and expect no one to be suspicious!"

Draco dropped the towel to the ground and stood there naked. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smirked. He clutched onto his (well Hermione's) breasts and gave them a good fondle.

"Cut it out would you!" Hermione said, but she was giggling.

"Hey, it's my body. I can do whatever I want with it." Draco shrugged and turned around so he could look at his butt in the mirror as well. He had his hands all over himself.

Hermione handed Draco a clean Hogwarts uniform but picked out a shorter skirt than she usually would have. She also threw him a bra and a lace thong.

"No, no, I don't think I'll be wearing those today," Draco said haughtily. "I think I'd like to give a few of your teachers a peek at what they've been yearning to see. Especially McGonagall."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said with a puzzled expression.

"You know."

Hermione shook her head blankly.

"Come on, I thought everyone knew. McGonagall doesn't like to ride broomsticks. She prefers a nice set of supple quaffles." He motioned towards his breasts and decided to give them a nice squeeze for added effect.

"No way," Hermione said. "She'd always been in love with Dumbledore."

Draco laughed loudly. "And I suppose you think Dumbledore was straight too, then?"

Hermione looked aghast. Where had she been for the last seven years?

"Anyway," Draco continued. "McGonagall supposedly has a thing with Madame Hooch. They keep it really undercover, but I hear they spend their weekends in each other's chambers. People have seen them sneaking in there sometimes. And everyone knows Madame Hooch likes girls." Draco paused for a moment to put his blouse on. He pulled the short skirt up to his waste and buttoned it. "But haven't you always wondered why McGonagall loves you? I mean she even likes you more than Harry Potter. Now doesn't that seem odd?"

"No," Hermione started, "I'm smart, and I've always had a good work ethic. She admires that."

"She admires your tits," Draco said with a grin.

Hermione came over and gave Draco a big hug. "Stop it. You have to get to class." She began to nudge him out the door.

"Oy, what about my kiss? I am doing this for you, you know? I'll probably get a detention for skipping classes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't want to kiss herself goodbye. She closed her eyes tightly and let Draco do the kissing. It felt just as good as whenever he looked like himself.

"Now go," she whispered into Draco's ears. She handed him a bag with all over her books. "Here's my schedule. Please try and be good today. I can't afford to get into any trouble. Just pretend like you are me."

He raised his eyebrows highly.

"I mean pretend you are the old me. You know, the responsible and smart me."

Draco began to walk out of the room, but then he turned around and added, "You're still smart," before he continued out the door.

Hermione grinned and began to truly believe that everything was going to be okay. It wasn't ever going to be the same, but maybe, just maybe, it could be okay.

* * *

Draco slouched in his chair during Potions class, his legs spread open and his head lying down on his arm. He looked over at a few students who were gawking at him.

'Bloody shit,' he thought to himself. 'I'm supposed to be a girl.'

He sat up straight in his chair and attempted to cross his legs for the first time in his life. 'Well this is awkward,' he thought. 'Girls actually enjoy sitting like this? And what the shit is with this skirt? It is so uncomfortable. My ass is sticking right to my seat!' Draco (as Hermione) looked more awkward than ever before.

As people continued to gape at him, he realized that they weren't just appalled by the way he was sitting, but they were also shocked by the way new Hermione looked. Almost no one had seen her since her change.

"What?" He said loudly in as girl a voice as he could muster.

The students all looked away quickly. Snape hissed at them from the front of the room.

"Now if we could all stop staring at Granger and pay attention, that would be a wonderful event, wouldn't it?" Snape said in his usual miserable tone. "Ten points from Gryffindor," he said casually.

Draco couldn't help but laugh to himself. He wondered if Snape secretly knew that he wasn't Hermione. Taking points away from Gryffindor was brilliant.

Draco managed to get through Potions without causing any further commotion. But when he left the dungeons, things went downhill from that point.

Before Advanced Ancient Runes, he was practically interrogated by two familiar looking Gryffindors

"What have you done to your hair?" One of the girls shrieked. Draco wasn't really sure which girl this was. He made it a point to not get to know Gryffindors.

Draco attempted to ignore the questions, but they were resilient. "Did you dye it? And straighten it?"

Draco nodded and pulled himself away from their questioning. He managed to make it into the classroom only to find Ginny Weasley sitting in the back looking disgusted as Draco entered the classroom.

"There's the little bitch now," Ginny said loudly to another sixth year girl.

Draco raised his eyebrows in shock. He couldn't believe how terrible her friend was being to her.

The two girls continued to gossip as loudly as possible so everyone could hear them. "She's quite the traitor. I assume you all got the invitation for the Re-sorting Ceremony for tonight? You know that it has to be about her, don't you?" Ginny said with resentment.

The dirty-blonde sitting with her gasped. "Oh my goodness. No one has ever turned their back on their own house before!"

One of Draco's Slytherin friends chimed in rudely. "Well don't think we will welcome her with open arms if she gets into Slytherin," she said. "She was a Gryffindor and is a Mudblood. You think we want her sort mixed in with us?"

Draco expected uproar from Ginny. Some angry remark about saying Mudblood or insulting Gryffindor, but instead she said, "I know what you mean. She is pretty foul. I'm glad she's leaving Gryffindodr. She doesn't even deserve to be at this school. I think they should revoke her Head Girl status." Everyone who was listening nodded eagerly in agreement.

Draco was so glad that it had been him sitting in this classroom instead of Hermione. He didn't know how she would have handled this situation. Would she have burst out in tears? In anger? Would she have defended herself, or would she have just took the criticism?

He turned around and gave Ginny a look that said "bitch."

After Ancient Runes, Draco decided to skip lunch. He went back to his bedroom and laid on his bed, dreading Transfiguration later that day. How was Hermione going to put up with all of this? He realized that she hadn't quite thought the whole situation through. She wasn't going to fit in anywhere. Why was she going to all this trouble for one lousy year? All she had left was one more year at Hogwarts.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Draco remained silent, but the door opened any way. It was Pansy.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy said angrily.

Draco said nothing.

"You are quite the little bitch you know that?"

Silence.

"You can't just go around acting like you own this place! You aren't a Slytherin, and you can't be in our dormitory. You can steal other girls' boyfriends and just expect everyone to be okay with it. Flora Carrow was in tears when she found out that you almost had sex with Blaise. You are a slut and a bitch, and you can't be here."

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the annoying girl.

Pansy raised her brows, looking very disgruntled. "You have his wand now too?"

He couldn't believe she noticed everything about him.

"You are disgusting," she said as she turned on her heels and made it to the door. She turned around and said, "Professor Snape will be hearing about this."

Draco had to think quickly to try and get Hermione out of trouble. He tried his best to sound like Hermione. "You'd get Draco into trouble too?"

Pansy looked at the ground, clearly recognizing that 'she' had found her weakness.

"He wouldn't forgive you for that," Draco said truthfully. "He'll never be with you if you get him into trouble. If I were you, I would stay out of it."

Pansy slammed the door so hard that the walls shook. Draco sighed as he realized that disaster had been averted for now.

He fell back onto his bed to take a nap before Hermione's next class.

* * *

The real Hermione was having a much better time that Draco. She had used Harry's old secret passage route into Hogsmeade and was going into everything clothing store she could find. It wasn't easy to pick out outfits now that she was skinnier and taller. She was used to shopping for her old body type and didn't even know what size to begin with.

When she was finally done shopping, she left with a bag full of all the necessities that she would need to look stunning for her ceremony. She checked her watch and realized that it was about three o'clock now. If she started to walk back up now, she could be back in her room in half an hour and that would give her about three hours to get ready.

After the long walk back up to the castle, Hermione was feeling drained and sleepy. She arrived in her common room and saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked gorgeous but tired. She decided that she had at least an hour to take a small nap. Hermione walked out to their living room and laid down on the red, leather couch by the fireplace. She was asleep in moments.

When Neville came in, Hermione never stirred. He walked to her side and stared at the new Hermione. For a minute he thought there was another girl in their room. When he realized that it was her, he was taken aback. "Oh Hermione," he said sadly. "I'm really going to miss you."

* * *

Draco managed to make it through Transfiguration without any large incidents. He did, however, take several piercing glances from McGonagall. He could feel the tension every single place he went.

When he was finally done with his day, he snuck into the boy's bathroom to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to wear off. If Hermione's calculations were correct, it would only be a few minutes. He sat in one of the farthest stalls from the door and waited.

Just as he felt the potion wearing off, he heard a few boys coming into the room. He recognized their voices as Blaise's and Goyle's.

"You mean that you almost had sex with that Mudblood?" Goyle said sounding appalled. Draco was surprised that Goyle had spoken more than two words to someone other than Crabbe. He must have been extremely interested.

"Yes, I was practically inside when Malfoy burst into the room. I mean, I was wasted, but I don't know what his excuse was. I don't think he drank much at all from what I heard." Blaise sounded like he was going to vomit. "Anyway, the point is that they've been inseparable since. And now she wants to be re-sorted. That stupid bitch thinks she can just be a Slytherin now that Draco Malfoy dipped his wand in her cauldron. It's pathetic."

Draco looked down at his clenched fists and recognized them as his own. He quickly changed into the set of clothes that were in the bag Hermione had given him earlier that morning. He flung the stall door open and stomped out of the bathroom angrily.

He was banging on the portrait that led into Hermione's common room. He pounded and pounded until the portrait finally opened up. Neville was standing on the other side.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked sounding furious. "She's sleeping."

Draco passed by Neville and shook Hermione awake. She sat up groggily and looked into the face of her new lover. He looked worried.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she said sounding concerned.

"It's about the sorting ceremony." He paused and took her hand in his. "There's no way you can go through with it."


End file.
